


At Night They Came

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: They came at night leaving fear behindShadows were on the groundNobody knew where to find himNo evidence was foundDon’t Lose My NumberPhil CollinsJamie had a habit of putting his nose where it didn’t belong. It was the Detective in him after all. Consequences ranged from the police and a simple lecture from his family. Nothing ever stuck and he never had any reason to truly stop.Until now.Reaping the consequences of his actions Jamie’s on the run from people who would pay big money to see him dead. He can’t escape and when he calls his brother he realizes his mistake to late.Meanwhile, Danny is on the hunt for his brother. Of the FBI won’t find Jamie then Danny would start his own investigation. Along the way he’ll realize he never truly knew his brother.Both will met an interesting cast of characters but if Jamie stays alive still remains unknown.





	At Night They Came

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I shouldn’t start another story but. Honestly the only excuse I have is that it’s self-care at this point.

_ They came at night leaving fear behind _

_ Shadows were on the ground _

_ Nobody knew where to find him _

_ No evidence was found _

_ "I'm never coming back" _

_ They heard him cry _

_ And I believe him _

_ Well he never meant to do anything wrong _

_ It's gonna get worse if he waits too long _

Don’t Lose My Number

Phil Collins 

  
  


The man’s feet pounded against the hard concrete. The pavement was still slick from the previous night's rain. He fumbled into his jacket pocket.

Danny. He needed to call Danny.

The glow of the phone illuminated the darkness of the night. His hand shook as he reached to scroll through his contacts. Finally, finding his brothers name he hit call. Probably with a little more force than was necessary in all honesty. 

Shaking he brought the phone up to his ear. He wildly looked around. He may be on the phone but he couldn’t stop running. THEY would catch up with him. 

“Who the hell are you and why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?”

Oh, yeah it was three wasn’t it? The past few months his sense of time had gotten seriously warped.

“Sorry Danny.” He murmurs sheepishly. A sharp inhale of breath.

“Jamie? What the hell! You vanish and then suddenly call me at three in the morning?!” Jamie flinches slightly at the time.

Danny was right, Jamie had absolutely no right to call Danny. He was desperate and Danny was the only one he could moderately trust. Licking his lips nervously he took a shaky breath and started speaking.

“You have every right to be mad but I need your help Danny. I really screwed up.” Jamie choked out slightly. Danny immediately dropped the hard boiled detective persona and took on the older brother one.

“What do you mean? Jamie what happened?” Swallowing heavily again Jamie forced himself to slow down.

“I got involved in something I shouldn’t have gotten involved with and now I’m paying for it.”

“Where are you!”

“I’m-“ Jamie stops himself. He couldn’t say his address! There was a tracker in his phone how could he have been so idiotic and forgotten that?

“I can’t tell you that. I shouldn’t have even called you. I’m sorry, forget this ever happened Danny. You can’t get involved in this. This is my battle and my battle alone.”

“Jamie! Don’t you—“ whatever Danny was about to say was cut off by Jamie hanging up the phone. 

Taking a breath to steel himself Jamie pulled the phone away. He briefly glanced at it and silent mourned it’s loss. Shattering it against the pavement he took off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a beta this time. Shout out to lovely Karina! This is going to be a long ride and I’m grateful she’s here with me for it.
> 
> Remember we’re only human so mistakes might slip by.
> 
> Shout at me on Tumblr: asheryapal


End file.
